Thermostable pullulanases are known and have been isolated from e.g. Bacillus acidopullulyticus, and their use in industrial saccharification processes has been described, vide EP patent publication No. 63,909. To comply with the demands for more thermostable enzymes, the search has continued, and it is the purpose of this invention to provide novel pullulanases with improved thermostability.